Risking Your Life
by thedoctorsrose
Summary: Blaine didn't know what this Daryl guy was up to, staring at his mother like that, talking to her like that and protecting her like that… He was going to get to the bottom of it. But that might take a while, seeing as he has a problem of his own. Kurt Hummel. He and this kid didn't get along at all, but man was he a good kisser. Walking Dead/Glee Crossover. Klaine. Caryl.


**Title: **Risk Your Life

**Summary: **Blaine didn't know what this Daryl guy was up to, staring at his mother like that, talking to her like that and protecting her like that… He was going to get to the bottom of it. But that might take a while, seeing as he has a problem of his own. Kurt Hummel. He and this kid didn't get along at all, but man was he a good kisser. Walking Dead/Glee Crossover. Klaine. Caryl.

**Warnings: **Foul language, violence, death (a lot of it) and later on slight descriptions of sexual acts.

**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to Fox and The Walking Dead belongs to AMC, it's as simple as that.

**Authors Note: **I don't know where I'm going with this. This fanfiction will follow the story-line of The Walking Dead TV series, with some slight changes but not much. There will be eventual Caryl, so that's different than the series, and there will be eventual Klaine (of course). This is also my first time writing Caryl, so. Yeah. Feedback please!

* * *

Chapter One: Guts

* * *

The smell of campfire and forest woke Blaine Peletier up that morning, as it did every morning. He sat up on his mattress and opened his eyes. It was sunny out, he could see through his tent, the past couple days had been cloudy and dreary. He stretched his muscles and got out of bed. Across the tent, his father still laid sleeping, snoring loudly with an unsmoked cigarette laying on his chest.

Blaine snorted, only his father would fall asleep with a cigarette. He stood up and got into his blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He slipped on his converse and opened the tent to get out. It was already hot, and it was probably only 9am. That's Georgia for you. He could hear most of the camp chatting quietly amongst each other near the RV. He walked over there yawning.

"Blaine!" A short, very skinny, strawberry blonde 12 year-old ran towards him. He smiled and kneeled on the ground for her to hug him. "It's so boring in the morning when you're sleeping."

"Well, you could always wake me up, Soph." He said to his sister, Sophia. Sophia was only five years younger than him, but she seemed so much younger—especially now. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with some khakis and pink sneakers. Unlike him, she had freckles and pale skin. He had his mother's curls, but his father's tanned skin. "Where's Mom?"

"She's over there with Lori." She said smiling up at him. Blaine stood up and looked around the camp to see his mother, Carol, sitting on a stump with an extremely skinny woman with long brown hair named Lori Grimes.

Carol, his mother, was skinny as well, she once had brown curls like him only longer until his father Ed wanted her to cut it because, "it looks to pretty on a woman like you, and you ain't pretty." So she cut it, and now it's a shade of grey. He looked down at his sister, who was still smiling at him. "Why don't you go play with Carl, okay?"

Sophia pouted but nodded, and ran across the camp to where a short, equally pale boy named Carl sat with a comic book.

Blaine walked over to his mother and kissed her hair, "Morning, Mom." He said, Carol put down what she was doing and looked up at him. Blaine's smile washed away when he saw a new bruise on his mother's cheek. Anger bubbled through his veins.

"Morning, honey, how was your sleep?" she asked, ignoring the fact that she knew Blaine saw the bruise.

"I think I have some cream in my bag, Mom, I could go get it—"

"N-No, it's fine, why don't you go ask Dale if he needs help with keeping watch." Carol turned away from him and picked up with—Blaine looked, it was breakfast—what she had been doing. Blaine glanced over at Lori who was just as concerned as he was, maybe even more.

Blaine sighed and went over to the RV, Dale, an older man about sixty four or sixty five sat on top of it with an umbrella over his head and a rifle in his hands. "Morning, Blaine." Dale said happily, "Something wrong, kid?"

"Hmm?" Blaine blinked and realised Dale was speaking to him, "No, nothing's wrong. I was wondering if you needed help keeping watch, it's pretty boring here for a 17 year-old with no TV or a cellphone so," Blaine shrugged. Dale nodded and motioned for him to climb up the RV. Blaine did so and he sat down on its roof.

"I bet you do miss your cellphones and computers, I know I miss my computer." Dale said quietly. "I liked playing those slot games on Facebook."

"Really?" Blaine chuckled, "I used to play games on Facebook, but after I reached the age of 14 it wasn't entertaining anymore."

"Yeah well, when you're old, anything is entertaining." Blaine laughed and Dale smiled, Dale opened his mouth to continue but Shane—the guy who thinks he's the head-honcho walked up the RV holding a rifle.

"I think it's about time we send a group down to go get some supplies, we're running low on food and shampoo." Shane said, completely ignoring Blaine's existence. For some reason, and Blaine had a hunch why, Shane didn't like him. "I'd volunteer to go but someone needs to stay here and protect the camp." Blaine rolled his eyes, he and Dale were very capable of protecting camp, and besides Shane just wanted to stay here so he and Lori could sneak off into the forest and have sex.

Blaine's not stupid, he knows when people are having sex, he was in high school before all of this happened. His best friends, Nick and Jeff, were always with their girlfriends and when they came over to his house after a date, he could practically smell the sex.

"Well, ask around because I don't know who would want to go. I know Glenn wouldn't mind, seeing as he's been the one to go every time. But, that was on his own. Do you really think we can spare more than one person?" Dale asked Shane who was obviously getting frustrated.

"I think we can as long as you do your job and keep watch." Shane's eyes flickered to Blaine, he nodded his head at him and walked away towards Lori and Carl, her son, and his little sister. He wishes he could yell to Shane, "stay the Hell away from my baby sister!" but of course he can't without causing trouble.

"That man is going to be the end of me one of these days." Dale grumbled, "I hope he's making the right decision sending a group out—we can't lose an entire group of people." Blaine nodded in agreement.

An hour later, the group had assembled. It consisted of Andrea, a 36 year-old he thinks she's a lawyer, a guy named T-Dog Blaine doesn't know much about him, a woman named Jacqui like T-Dog—Blaine doesn't know much about her, a man named Morales was also going—he had two children with him, they play with Sophia a lot, then there's this redneck named Merle Dixon who's just some crack-head hunter, and lastly there's a guy named Glenn—Blaine would even say he's kind of cute.

The group said its goodbye to the camp, Amy, Andrea's sister, was sobbing so loud Blaine had to cover his ears. The group left in a van that Blaine had assumed was T-Dog's because T-Dog was sitting in the driver's seat. And just like that, the group was gone. Amy had moved up onto the RV with the radio to listen in in case Andrea uses the walkie-talkie Shane gave her to tell them they were in trouble.

Blaine sat on the chair Dale had up there and leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

How did the world come to this? A month ago, he would be at the pool with his friends or playing RPG's on his computer, like World of Warcraft or something. But now, he was keeping watch in case a flesh eating monster were to come into their camp – a flesh eating monster that had once been human.

It all happened two months ago actually, when the reports started to come out. At first, the news just said that it was like a flu, like the H1N1 in 2009, but no. It was something else. He can remember his friend Wesley joking about it, "Guys, what if it's a zombie apocalypse?" They all laughed. He wished they hadn't. Turns out, it was kind of like that, a lot of the people who had the flu-like symptoms had died after a day or two with the fever. And then, as the families of the deceased were grieving at their bedside, the person just… Woke up.

At first, everyone had said it was a miracle that they had woken up, a sign from God that it wasn't there time to go. But they were wrong. The people that had woken up were different; they couldn't talk, couldn't even recognise their friends and family. To make matters worse, the people who woke up, they bit living people. And then that person would get the flu, and so on and so forth—unless they didn't make it that far.

The "sick" people who bit the others, sometimes wouldn't stop. They'd devour entire human bodies if they were left alone with it. Blaine looks back on that now, at least the person that was eaten wouldn't have to go through with this… Terror.

For the first month, it didn't really bother him, the sick people were only in major cities and he lived in a small town just outside of Atlanta. It was called King County, it was pretty small but not small enough that he knew everyone. He knew of some people, like Lori Grimes' dead husband Rick, who he had seen walking around the town with his partner Shane Walsh, who yes is the same Shane as in the camp. Blaine had never spoken to them, so Shane didn't recognise him from the town.

He went to a high school named, (of course) King County High, he had some friends—Wesley, Nick, Jeff and David—but not a lot. He didn't have a girlfriend, no, because he was gay. Gold star gay, to be exact. He also didn't have a boyfriend, because he lived in close-minded Georgia.

His house was about a ten minute walk from his school, it was a two-story home with a nice little garden out front and a yard. From the outside, it looked like your typical suburban home, but it wasn't. Inside, it was a scary world. Blaine hated being home, especially when his father was home. He knew his mother and sister felt the same way.

His father's name was Ed Peletier, worked in a car shop, and was a drunk. He was also the scariest man Blaine had ever met. Ever since Blaine can remember, his mother was never allowed to wear nice clothes, or go out with her friends, or even sleep with a blanket that was thick. He could also remember sleeping in his tiny race car bed, around the age of 3 or 4, hearing the slapping sound of his father beating his mother… That is his first memory. And when he was old enough to walk around and talk, his father hit him too.

_"Why don't you ever go play sports with the other boys? You a faggot son?" _He could remember hearing his Dad say loudly one night, he had only been five. And he did like sports, he had disliked the group of boys that had been playing soccer outside.

And then when Sophia was born, Blaine was ecstatic to have a baby sister. Ed, was not. He claimed that Carol had cheated on him with some other man and Sophia wasn't his. But, Blaine knew his mom would never cheat on his dad, even though he was an asshole.

He made it his mission from the day Sophia was born to protect her from their Dad, but he knew that was impossible. Sophia was energetic and she giggled a lot; on her third birthday she was screaming and smacking her Princess Belle cake happily, and his Dad stood up, walked to her high chair and slapped her across the face.

She couldn't go anywhere for two weeks until the bruise faded. Blaine wished he had stopped Ed, but he was only 8 at the time. Not like that mattered because to this day, he still hasn't stood up to Edward Devon Peletier. Not once.

Not the day where he slapped Sophia, or the day he made his mom cut her beautiful curls, not the many days where he could hear Ed beat Carol, or even the day when he came out to his parents and Ed beat him until he blacked out. Not even then.

His mother was a beautiful woman, Carol Katherine Peletier, like Blaine had mentioned before, she once had long curly hair. As a baby, Blaine had liked pulling on it gently, not to hurt her just to play with. She was skinny and had freckles, and she was the best mother Blaine could have ever wished for…

Except when he saw her take those punches and the hurtful words his Dad would throw at her. It hurt, _a lot_.

Not to mention that Sophia felt the same way he did, she probably wanted to stand up and say 'STOP' but she was scared, just like him.

After the first month, the sick people soon came to the less-populated areas. People were being bit and more people were getting sick. No one knew what it was. Scientists, and Doctors were working like mad men to figure out what this was so they could find a cure.

Blaine doesn't think they ever even figured out what it was, actually. If they did, by that time, all of the news stations were static and soon, power cut out. Nothing.

It had been a Monday morning, Blaine was seated at the kitchen table eating a granola bar for breakfast and rereading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Carol stood at the sink washing her own dishes from breakfast, she had Oatmeal and a banana. Sophia was upstairs getting changed into a pair of shorts and a tank-top. Blaine was planning on bringing her to the park to get some fresh air.

The door burst open and it was one of Carol's friends from the library, Cassandra Louis, "Carol, oh thank God you're okay." She rushed in and hugged Carol, who was standing there frozen in surprise.

"Of course, I'm okay, what's wrong?" Carol asked, sitting down beside Blaine, who was fascinated in whatever Cassandra was about to say.

"You watched the reports on the living dead right? The people who come back to life and bite living humans?" Carol and Blaine nodded, Blaine prayed that Sophia wouldn't come down those stairs anytime soon. "Well, they've come here. I saw two on my way here to tell you. Don," her husband, "found a radio signal coming from Atlanta, saying they've cleaned the city up and that if we want to be safe, we head there."

"I'm sure it's just as safe here as it is there, Cassandra." Carol said softly, but the emotion in the room changed. It was suddenly sad, and Blaine didn't know why. Until Cassandra spoke, that is.

"Don was bit." She said quietly. "This morning, when he was going out to his truck to get my purse."

Carol's face drained of all colour, she said to Blaine without turning to him, "Blaine, dear, why don't you go upstairs and take Sophia to the park now?" Blaine left without a word to his mother or her friend.

Once he was upstairs, he went to Sophia's room. It was a tiny room, with twin sized bed and an abundance of teddy bears. Sophia was sitting on her bed tying her shoes. She looked up when Blaine entered her room, "When are we going to the park?" she asked smiling.

"Right now, hurry up, munchkin!" Sophia nodded happily and finished putting on her shoes and Blaine lifted her up, he didn't want Sophia to hear what Mom and Cassandra were talking about. As they passed through the kitchen, Sophia made to say hello to both their mother and Cassandra but Blaine rushed her out the door.

"Blaine? Why was Cassandra crying?" She asked a few minutes later, they walked down the street together hand in hand quietly. "Did something happen?"

"N-No, nothing happened. Don's just a bit…" What should he say? "Sick." Sure, that sounded good. "He'll be fine."

"That's good." Sophia chirped, "He makes good burgers when we go to his house." Once they made it to the park, Sophia went to playing on her own. There weren't many kids outside, not at all, actually. Blaine thought about what Cassandra said, if Don got bit, then anyone could. Don is one tough son of a bitch, Blaine's known him since he was little. He wondered if his parents wound decide to go to Atlanta, or would they just play it safe and stay here?

Blaine hopes they go to Atlanta, he'd rather be safe than—"Blaine, this man is scaring me." Blaine had looked down at his lap as he was deep in thought, he looked up to a man climbing up the jungle gym near where Sophia was playing. The man was reaching at her, trying to grab her, Sophia sat frozen on the bars.

"Shit," he hissed, he jumped up and ran over to where Sophia was, and grabbed her, but not fast enough that the man grabbed her ankle. "BLAINE!" She screamed, Blaine's heart was pounding a mile a minute, his hands were shaking. Was he about to lose his little sister like Cassandra had lost her husband?

Out of nowhere, the man fell to the ground, dead. Blaine and Sophia were still, staring at the lifeless body on the gravel. The body had a single arrow through its head, where that arrow came from, neither of them know. Blaine lifted Sophia up and held her against his chest, Sophia swung her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He stood there for a minute, trying to find whoever saved his little sister's life. He couldn't.

He merely yelled a "Thank-you." And ran back to their house. When they got there, Sophia shivered. "You okay, munchkin?"

"Dad's car is in the driveway." Blaine swallowed hard.

"Don't worry 'bout it." Blaine kissed her hair softly before they walked into the house.

"—leavin', ya stupid bitch! All this zombie shit is a whole bunch of mumbo jumbo." They heard their father's voice echo through the house as they entered. Blaine put Sophia down and she went straight to the kitchen where there parents were. Blaine followed closely after.

Ed stood at the island where Blaine had been this morning with his granola bar, and Carol stood at the sink with the dishes. Sophia ran right to their Mom, hugging her tight. "Damn it, girl, can't you see I'm talking to your mother right now?" Their father growled at her, Blaine clenched his fists but said nothing. As usual.

"She was attacked." Blaine said stiffly, Ed glared at him for speaking when it wasn't his turn. "We were in the park, she was playing and I was just sitting on the bench when a man, must have been one of the ones like on the TV, because he was grabbing at her. When I got there, he had a grip on her ankle, she didn't get bit or anything, just scared, I think." Blaine explained, "It was like a tug of war, between me and the guy, but then the guy just fell to the ground, dead." Sophia whimpered quietly. "He had an arrow right through his head, no idea where it came from though."

"Oh honey." Carol hugged her little girl tight, "See Ed? We need to go to Atlanta, it's not safe here!"

"It is you dumb bitch, stop getting your underwear all knotted." Ed hissed and walked up to Blaine, Blaine stood his ground—albeit he was frightened as heck, but he stood his ground. Ed blew cigarette smoke into Blaine's face and Blaine almost threw up, he hated the smell of cigarette smoke, after seventeen years of smelling it everywhere he goes, he's done with it.

"Sophia was attacked, Dad, we can't stay here." Blaine was scared, he had never done this before.

Ed stared him down, Blaine thought he was gonna get beat. "Ed, please, it's not safe here." Carol pled, Ed glanced at her and he nodded.

"You get things ready, I'm gonna go get some beers." And he left, slamming the door shut behind him. Blaine let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, Sophia, go up to your room and pack a bunch of clothes." Sophia ran off to her bedroom. Carol hugged herself, she was on a verge of a breakdown, Blaine could tell.

"What do you want me to pack, Mom?" he asked, he hoped packing up would distract her from whatever was bothering her.

"Blankets. Clothes. I'll handle the food and water, your father has a lot of survival kits, for what I don't know," she chuckled, "so you go do that. Okay?"

Blaine went up to his room and began packing.

Two hours later, Blaine was eating a small bag of Cheetos he had found in his bedroom. He had packed a bag of clothes, he put in a few pairs of jeans, a lot of boxers, some t-shirts and a couple sweaters. He made sure he had two pairs of shoes, and a pair of boots. As he cleaned out his drawers, he noticed a bowtie his friends had bought him for his sixteenth birthday. It was a two hundred dollar bowtie, he can't remember the name of the brand off the top of his head but he knew it was one of those famous New York City fashion designers.

He held the small piece of fabric in his hands and he slipped it into his bag. He grabbed his DS to play, a while back Jeff bought him a solar panel charger for his DS lite. That could come in handy.

"Blaine!" Carol yelled from downstairs, Blaine sighed, would this be it? Would this be the last time he ever stood foot in his bedroom?

"Blaine…" He heard Sophia from his bedroom door, "Mom wants you to come downstairs now. She says we're going to head to Atlanta now."

Blaine turned to her and picked up his bag, "You ready munchkin?" he asked.

"I'm scared." She held onto the doorframe and bit her lip. Blaine pursed his lips, he was too. He grabbed some more Cheetos bags from under his bed, some nights Ed wouldn't let them eat dinner and he had to have something to eat. He threw them into his bag and he took Sophia's hand.

"Come on, Sophia," they went downstairs. Since Blaine had gone upstairs, Carol had brought out two totes and filled them with non-perishables, and water bottles. She had also packed her own clothes in a small backpack, but that wasn't much since Dad didn't like her having nice things.

"You two ready?" She wondered absently.

"Yeah, we are. Where's Dad?" Blaine sat down at the island, Sophia stood up against him and he wrapped his arm around his sister.

"He's outside getting his rifle from the garage," Carol said rubbing her hands on her pants, "There are more out there, Blaine."

"Are there?" Blaine stood up and went to the window and opened the curtains. His father stood in the driveway with his rifle pointed at several of the sick people. "We should go to the car now." His mother agreed and they packed up their things.

"Honey," Carol said to Sophia, "We're going to go put this stuff in the car. I want you to stay in here until we are done, okay?" Carol brushed back some of Sophia's hair. The twelve year-old sat down on the couch and clutched her old teddy bear.

Blaine carried the first tote out to the car, followed by his mother. Their car was as 1979 Jeep Cherokee, Blaine liked it despite its age.

There were sick people everywhere. They were groaning and moaning, and trying to get to them. Ed just kept shooting at them, Blaine saw his Dad shoot one in the chest. It fell to the ground, but a second later, it got right back up. "MOMMY!" Blaine threw the tote into the back of the car, and ran inside, Carol was close behind. A sick person got into the house and was trying to get to Sophia, Sophia hid behind the island in the kitchen.

Blaine grabbed a chef's knife and hit the guy right in the head. Sophia screamed at the sight.

"Honey, it's okay now." Carol soothed the girl, "But we have to go now. There's no more time." Sophia nodded and they left the house. Blaine double checked that they had everything and they got into the Cherokee.

They drove in silence for the most part, heading onto the highway to Atlanta. There were a lot of people thinking the same thing: heading to Atlanta. Apparently Don wasn't the first one to hear the radio broadcast about the city. Hundreds of cars were on the highway, Blaine had never seen so many cars. After five hours of waiting in traffic, moving at a snail's pace, it stopped. After waiting for about fifteen minutes, Carol suggested they get out to stretch their legs.

Blaine got out and cracked his back, his legs were sore from being cramped in their car for so long. He looked over to the car beside theirs, it was an average car with a small family of three in it.

There was a mother and father, and a son, around Sophia's age. "Blaine, are you hungry?" Carol asked.

"No, I'm fine, thanks though." He looked to the family again. They too had the same idea, the mother, a pale woman with long hair got out of the car. Followed by her son, with the same hair and pale complexion. The father remained in the car, pressing at the radio.

"You guys headed to Atlanta too?" the woman asked crossing her arms around her chest.

"Yeah," Carol said sadly, "our neighbourhood was overrun, my daughter was almost attacked twice by these… Things."

"Walkers." The boy said, "That's what I like to call them."

"Carl, don't be rude." The woman said rubbing her son, Carl's, hair. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine." Carol said, "Blaine why don't you open the back of the car so we can sit." Blaine nodded and did what his mother said, Sophia immediately sat down on the bed of the car. Blaine sat next to her and kissed her hair.

"You cold?" He asked, it was a bit chilly for a May night. She shook her head but Blaine gave her a blanket anyway.

"My name is Carol Peletier," Carol said to the woman, "T-This is my husband Ed," Ed didn't looking at the woman at all. He just stood leaning up against the other side of the car, not looking at anyone. "This is my son Blaine," Blaine waved at the woman, "and my daughter Sophia."

"My names Lori Grimes, this is my son Carl a-and this is Shane, Shane Walsh." Blaine sat up more, he knew that name. That was the name of that police officer who hung out with Rick Grimes, wait, Lori must be Rick's wife. Where's Rick then?

"It's nice to meet you, Lori." His mother said, "Where you from?"

"King County, my husband… I guess it doesn't matter now, does it?" Lori laughed nervously, "I have a feeling it's going to be a long night. The gates must be full trying to get people in before sun down."

"Yeah, everyone's taking the same road to get into Atlanta." Blaine laid down on the bed of the car, Sophia followed.

"You tired, munchkin?" Blaine asked and his sister nodded.

They dozed for a while, when they woke up the sun was setting. Blaine found a packet of crackers for him and Sophia to eat, when Carl came up to them with a game of Life, Blaine shared with him. Only to get a glare from his father. What? Was he not supposed to share some stupid saltine crackers with a hungry kid?

After another hour, Sophia and Carl had moved onto checkers, leaving Blaine to sit and continue reading his Harry Potter book. He looked up to observe all of them for a moment, his Dad was still leaning up against the car with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, his mother stood talking to Lori who sat on the front of her blue car. Shane remained in his car pressing buttons on the radio, looking desperately for a signal. When Blaine finally finished and went back to his book, the sound of a helicopter was over their heads. He didn't see it but he definitely heard it.

Sophia shivered, she had since taken off the blanket and was now just left in her pink tank-top and grey shorts. "Are we going to go soon?" Sophia asked Carol, Blaine was wondering the same thing. He's sure everyone was.

"I'm not sure baby," Carol sighed, "I sure hope so."

Carl turned to Lori, "I'm hungry." Blaine snorted to himself, he gave the kid crackers about an hour ago, how can he be hungry again?

"I know Carl, we all are." Lori said, Blaine noticed she was rolling the pendant on her necklace around between her fingers. He hadn't been close enough to her to see what it was.

Blaine watched his mother ponder something for a moment, "Well, why don't I give him something to eat? Ed's into all this survival stuff, we've got enough MRE's to feed a small army." Carol made her way around the jeep, Blaine saw the look on his Dad's face when he gave Carl some crackers. What would he do to his mom for wanting to give the kid an entire meal?

"Really? I'd sure appreciate it!" Lori jumped off the car and walked over to Carl. Blaine pretended to read his book, but he was trying to listen in to what his father was saying to his mom.

"No trouble." Carol said opening the driver's seat door, but Ed slammed it shut angrily. Blaine couldn't hear what he said but moments later, his mother walked away from the car. Lori did too, but to talk to Shane, she must have heard what he said to her.

"It's all gone." He heard Shane say as he got out of his car and shut the door. Lori looked alarmed. Blaine sat up, curious as to what was going on. "I'm gonna go up the road, see what I can see." Shane said as he began walking.

"I'll come with you," Lori said, Lori was finally close enough for Blaine to see through the car's window that it was a wedding ring around her necklace. Strange. Why wasn't Rick wearing it? Unless, this is a different woman who just happens to have the same last name.

"I must have forgotten to pack those MRE's," his mother said awkwardly, well-aware that Lori knew what happened. "But I found these in my purse." More crackers!

"I-It's alright," Lori said clearing her throat, "Um, listen, do you mind keeping an eye on Carl for a minute?" Automatically his mother said yes. "Shane and I are just going to scout up ahead a little bit to see if we can find somebody who knows what's going on." She said as she ran her fingers through Carl's hair.

"I-I'm coming with you!" Carl said, Blaine shifted awkwardly on the bed of the car, Lori glanced at him but looked back at Carl.

"Mm," she said shaking her head, she kissed his head and Shane came to him.

"We'll be back before you know it, little man." Shane ruffled Carl's hair and then they were off. Blaine let out a sigh of relief, those two were a bundle of nerves. A minute after they left, Sophia looked up at Carl.

"Your Dad is nice." She said smiling, Carl looked up at her confused.

"Shane's not my dad." He hesitated, "my Dad's dead." Blaine knew it! Well, it wasn't a good thing to know, but he had been wondering why Rick Grimes wasn't with his family! He felt bad for the kid, he had no idea what it was like to lose a family member. Ever since his parents got married, his father never allowed his mother to see her family. So he had never met his grandparents or his aunts and uncles, he didn't even know if he had any of those.

Blaine was about to ask for something to eat, despite his father saying that they aren't going to be sharing their food with Carl and his mom, he was hungry and he didn't care. There was a large booming sound from up ahead where Lori and Shane went. Sophia yelped and crawled over to him, while his mother wrapped an arm around Carl. There were several screams and shouts from farther up too.

"What was that?" Carl was the first to speak up, his mother didn't know what to say.

"Probably just someone keeping their car on too long," Blaine lied, "They were probably running on nothing for a while before it blew."

"Blew?!" Sophia and Carl shouted in unison.

"Not literally, just a sound, no explosions. Don't worry." As he said this, another several helicopters flew over their heads.

"I'm scared." Sophia said, hugging his side.

"It's okay, Soph," he wasn't quite sure that was the right thing to say. He wasn't entirely sure it _was _okay, but at least it calmed her down a bit. Suddenly, there was another one of the booms.

"Another car? I don't believe it." Carl said standing up on the bed of the car to look over everyone.

"Maybe it's lightning." Carol said, "Now come on, get down. Your mother and Shane will be back in a few minutes and then we'll know what to do."

Another set of booms, and another. Sophia was crying and Carl was shouting about his Mom and Shane. Blaine looked to his mother, "Should I go see what's going on?"

"No, Lori and Shane will be back soon. And if we're leaving right away, I can't have you not here." Carol said and Blaine knew that was the end of that. After yet another set of booms, Lori and Shane were back, Lori had tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" Carol asked, Blaine jumped out of the car to listen in. He felt somewhat like an adult, maybe if they have a vote on where to go, he'll be a part of it!

Shane wiped his face with his hands before he spoke, "Militaries dropping Napalms in the city, that's what those noises were."

"The city must be overrun by those… Walkers." Blaine used the term Carl used earlier, but the adults didn't mind.

"These Walkers must be worse than they thought if they had to drop Napalms." Carol said, resting her hand on Blaine's back. "What should we do?"

"I say we get the Hell out of here, it ain't safe. And once these people realise there's no refugee center… Well, it ain't gonna be pretty." Shane said, "I say we head towards the mountains, there must be a clearing in the forest up there. It'll be remote, and it's too far for the Walkers to go unless they're committed." Shane suggested, "What do you think?"

Lori agreed and so did Carol, Ed was silent but nodded. "Blaine? What do you think?" Lori asked once again playing with her necklace. Blaine was surprised that she asked him for his opinion.

"Uh, I think Shane's right. We should go into the mountains." Then it was settled. As they prepared to set off, another family who had been parked up ahead them came over.

"Sorry, we couldn't help but hear you're going into the mountains. Why? What about the refugee camp?" The man of the family said, Blaine could hear a Spanish accent.

"Sorry man," Shane took control over it, "There is no refugee camp. Went up there to see what those noises were, turned out that the military is bombing the streets of Atlanta. Me and my group were going to head out." The man and his family looked at each other for a moment.

"Can we come with you? I'm good with a baseball bat to fend off the biters, and my wife is good cook no matter what she has to cook with." The man said.

Shane glanced back at the group, Blaine hoped he said yes, the more people the better in his opinion. "Sure. My name is Shane Walsh, and yours?"

"Morales, Eduardo Morales, but prefer to be Morales." He said, Shane and him shook hands. "This is my lovely wife Miranda, and our daughter and son, Eliza and Louis." The children waved, Blaine saw Sophia smile at the daughter.

"Well, I guess I should introduce to my group. This is Lori Grimes and her son Carl." Carl waved awkwardly. "And Carol and Ed Peletier, this is their son Blaine and daughter Sophia." Blaine nodded his head in their direction but continued to pack up their things.

As they prepared themselves to go up the mountain, more people joined their group. Blaine couldn't keep track of them all, but from all the people Shane kept introducing him to, he can remember: a guy named Glenn Rhee, he was cute; Glenn's friend named Theodore Douglas but prefers to be T-Dog, a woman named Jacqui; a man named Jim, and two redneck brothers named Merle and Daryl Dixon.

The other side of the road was blocked by a metal fence but all they needed to do was drive a car into it and it broke. Glenn had found a quarry up on a mountain near Interstate 85. And that's where they were headed.

Sophia fell asleep with her head rested on Blaine's shoulder. His mother fell asleep with her head against the window and Ed stayed awake the entire time, thank God, otherwise they would have crashed.

On the way up there, they met with a man in an RV, name was Dale Horvath, he was elderly but not that old. He had two women in his RV that he saved a while back. Their names were Andrea and Amy Harrison, they were sisters. Shane agreed to let them come up to the quarry with the whole group and they continued on.

That night, most of them slept in their cars, too tired to set up an entire camp.

But the next day, and the day after that, was all about protecting the camp and making sure no walkers made their way up the mountain.

Blaine shared a tent with his parents and Sophia, and tents were scattered all around the forest part of the camp, but not too far in. It was nice, despite it being a tent.

"You okay there, Blaine?" Dale's voice brought him out of his memories. Blaine must have fallen asleep because Dale wasn't up there with him, he was at the front of the RV fixing its engine with Jim.

"Yeah, I'm good." Blaine sat up rubbing his eyes. It was darker now, must be the late afternoon. "What time is it?"

Dale checked his watch quickly, "About 4:20, you slept for a long time. You must have needed it." Blaine nodded and grabbed the binoculars, looking around the quarry and the forest. "Boy, that hose," Dale started now talking to Jim about the engine, "isn't long for this world, is it?"

"No, sir." Jim said solemnly.

"Where the Hell are we going to find a replacement?" Dale said cranking something within the engine. Meanwhile, Blaine watched Amy pace back and forth, her blonde hair flowing behind her with each step. Blaine noticed her white skinny jeans were rather dirty now and her pink tank-top was tearing.

"It's getting late, they should've been back by now!" Amy said loudly, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Worrying won't make it better." Dale said and he returned to the engine. Blaine laughed quietly to himself. "You best be quiet up there, or she'll come up there and tear you a new one." Dale warned the teen, Blaine bit his lip to stop from laughing.

Amy continued to pace while everyone was off doing their own thing. A lady Blaine doesn't know that well was helping Lori hang up some laundry while Shane was teaching Carl how to do a certain type of rope knot. He had no idea where his mother or Sophia were. "Dale, do you know where my mom or Sophia—"

"_Hello, base camp._" They hear from the radio Shane had set up, everyone froze at the sound of the static-y radio. "_Can anybody out there hear me?_" It was T-Dog, Blaine thinks, he can't think of anyone else with a voice that distinct. Shane and Lori approached the RV where the radio was placed on. Blaine got out of his chair just as Dale climbed up the ladder towards it. "_Base camp, this is T-Dog. Anybody hear me?_"

"Hello? Hello?" Dale said into the little handle, Blaine and everyone else around waited to hear T-Dog's cheerful voice in response.

"_Shane is that you?_" They heard T-Dog ask.

"Is that them?" asked Lori, Blaine wanted to tell her 'no it wasn't, another guy named T-Dog was trying to get a hold of them.

"_We're in some deep shit._" There were loud static sounds coming from the old machine. "_We're trapped in the department store._" T-Dog said and everyone's hearts fell into their stomachs.

"He say they're trapped?" Shane asked, Blaine trembled, what if they never come back? He doesn't know them well, but he might as well consider them family. They're out there risking their lives to get supplies for him and his blood relatives.

"_There are geeks all over the place._" T-Dog said, and there was more static. "_Hundreds of 'em, we're surrounded._" Blaine noticed Lori wrap her arm around Carl and Amy began to tear up.

"T-Dog, repeat that last. Repeat!" Dale said into the radio, but there was only static.

"Here, let me see." Blaine offered and he took a look at the radio, turning dials trying to find T-Dog's signal.

"He said the department store…" Lori had her hands on her hips, she was very worried from what Blaine could tell from her voice.

"I heard it too." Dale kneeled on the RV, patting Blaine on the back.

"Shane…" Lori began and Shane immediately shot her down, "No way." He said. "We do not go after them. We do not risk the rest of the group. Y'all know that."

"So we're just going to leave her there?" Amy clenched her fists and her face went red.

"Look Amy, I know this is not easy—"

"She volunteered to go. To help the rest of us." She interrupted Shane, she was on the verge of tears.

"I know, and she knew the risks, right? See, if she's trapped, she's gone." Shane put bluntly, Blaine couldn't believe he said that to her. "So we just have to deal with that. There's nothing we can do."

"She's my sister." Blaine watched her get in his face, "You son of a bitch." She glared at him once more before running into the RV and slamming the door shut. Blaine's attention was now on where his family was, he was going to ask Dale again but Lori interrupted him by going after Amy. "Amy?" She called.

"It looks like it's going to rain soon." Dale changed the topic quickly, "Blaine, why don't you go put anything that will get ruined by getting wet away in the RV for me?"

"Sure."

About an hour later, there was a strange sound coming from the highway.

Blaine who was seated with Sophia noticed it first. "Is that a car alarm?" he stood up and kept Sophia close to him. Everyone crowded together in the middle of the camp, listening for the strange noise. It was a red car, Blaine saw once it was close enough. Once it was parked, Glenn stepped out of it, the car alarm was blaring loudly throughout the mountains. "Holy crap! Turn that damn thing off!" Dale yelled from the RV.

"I don't know how." Blaine chuckled, Glenn was just… So cute. And nerdy. But mostly cute. For the next minute, everyone could hear a mish-mash of 'pop the hood please' and 'where's Andrea', as Shane was trying to turn it off and Amy was being pushy.

Once it was off, Amy got her answer. "Where is she? She's okay?"

"Yes!" Glenn said for the eighteenth time, "Yeah, fine. Everybody is." There was a pause. "Well, Merle not so much."

"Are you crazy, driving this wailing bastard up here?" Shane asked, staring at the engine with the hood popped open. "You trying to draw every Walker for miles?" Shane was acting like a dad whose son had just disappointed him for losing a baseball game or something stupid.

Sophia went back to working on some Math workbooks Carol had brought along for her, Blaine watched her go back to the stump and table before going back to the group. "I think we're okay." Dale said scanning his eyes over the mountains.

"You call being stupid 'okay'?" Shane craned his neck over his shoulder to stare Dale in the eye.

"Well that alarm was echoing all over these hills, it'd be hard to pinpoint the source." Dale explained further, "I'm not arguing! I'm just saying." Dale pointed his finger at Glenn, "It wouldn't hurt you to think things through a little more carefully next time, wouldn't it?" Glenn put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry." Glenn looked down at his shoes, "Got a cool car…" As if that would justify anything. They all nodded in agreement at the shiny, red sports car. The sound of a truck rumbling up the gravel approached.

"There's everyone else, I'm assuming." Blaine said.

"Yeah." Glenn smiled at him, Blaine had to turn away to blush. No one here knew he was gay and he didn't want them to know. Who knows how homophobic they are.

Blaine noticed his mother had come out from their tent and now had Sophia at her side.

Andrea was the first one out of the truck, running straight to Amy. It was a heartwarming reunion, seeing two sister's reunite. "You scared the shit out of me." Amy cried into Andrea's shoulder.

Next was Jacqui, then Morales who was greeted by his children and wife. And then T-Dog came up the road.

"Come here, sweetie." Lori said softly to Carl, leading him away, the kid must be thinking of his father.

"I told you I'd be back, didn't I?" Morales said to his wife, kissing her softly on the lips. Blaine flickered back to Carl and Lori, Carl had begun to cry, seeing the reunion of Morales with his children must have made him upset.

"You are a welcome sight!" Dale hugged Morales, "I thought we had lost you folks for sure."

"How'd y'all get out of there anyway?" Shane asked, not looking at the returning group members but at Lori and Carl.

"New guy. Got us out." Glenn was still ogling the car but he was coherent enough to answer.

"New guy?" Shane and everyone else was confused? Blaine didn't care either way, as long as they're back.

"Well, new guys." Morales said, "A kid who's been there for a month and a crazy Vato who just got into town." Morales looked over to the truck and Blaine followed his gaze.

All air left his lungs.

Besides the fact that Rick Grimes, the supposed dead father of Carl, stood alive and breathing outside the truck. There was a teenager, a boy, with chestnut coloured hair and dirty but pale skin. The kid was wearing skinny jeans and a black tank-top, with a backpack on and a hand gun hanging out of his pocket.

He was… "Come and say hello!" Morales told them, while Carl ran over to Rick and they had a very emotional greeting. Blaine was the first of the camp to go say hello to the other new guy.

"Hi." Blaine smiled brightly. "I'm, uh, Blaine Peletier." He held out his hand for the guy to shake.

The guy did and he said, "My names Kurt Hummel. It's nice to meet you."

If Kurt Hummel stays here in the camp, it's only going to be a matter of time before the group knows he's gay. And he doesn't care. Not at all.

* * *

**Next Up: **_Tell It to the Frogs: _Blaine learns more about this Kurt Hummel and his backstory, while Kurt tries to fit in with the already close-knit group. The camp is attacked during a delicious fish feast while a group is out looking for Merle Dixon of all people. They lose people. Including someone close to Blaine.

**End Authors Note: **Tell me what you think? Did you like it? Anything I should change! Feed back! Please.

**_Read & Review darlings :*_**

**Tumblr: **crisscolferklainewhatever . tumblr . com


End file.
